


The Agreement

by spacegayofficial



Category: Prospect (2018)
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Edging, Ezra eats ass (but it's vague bc i dont know how to write that), F/M, Light Spanking, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Reader Insert, That good shit, a ball gag gets used, dom/sub dynamics, fluffy aftercare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23095357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegayofficial/pseuds/spacegayofficial
Summary: From the prompt "You agree to be Ezra's sub, you two finally taking your relationship to that level, and now he's gotta claim you as such, break you down to make you the perfect sub."Ezra asks you to take on a more permanent role as his submissive, and a long conversation ensues. He then shows you the ropes.
Relationships: Ezra (Prospect 2018) x Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	The Agreement

“You are under no obligation to agree to this arrangement. I simply wish to propose it to you as an optional course of action for our future encounters,” Ezra said, as plainly as he could, but he was doing a terrible job of repressing the excitement and, to your surprise, nervousness in his voice.

You smiled at him. “Well, I’d like to know a little more before I decide either way,” you reply, knowing what your gut response would be; a yes.

You were already aware of a good handful of Ezra’s kinks. You enjoyed them thoroughly, coming into your own list of things you were into that was steadily growing. The best thing about all of it, though, is that he was attentive through all of it. Always listening and watching for any signs you might not be enjoying yourself, double checking on you if he did something new or particularly rough, ensuring you knew the safeword or could otherwise communicate that you wanted to stop if needed. He cared about you immensely, and even when he was rutting into you at a bruising pace calling you a slut, you felt that he cared, and you felt safe. Which is why, upon being asked if you would consider taking on a more serious, permanent role as his submissive, you had to hold yourself back from saying yes immediately. You wanted to know a few more details, make sure you weren’t signing your life away completely (not that you really thought he would do something like that to you).

“Of course, I wouldn’t want you blindly agreeing,” he said. “This would not prevent you from being your own independent person, incontestably, nor will you be forfeiting your right to request I cease my actions. We will still discuss details and I will still take care of you after the fact. The benefit is that we will already have set ground rules we can refer to upon initiation of a scene, so things can happen more fluidly.”

You nod. “Alright,” you said. “Seems simple enough. I’m in.”

The smile that broke out on Ezra’s face was wider than you’d ever seen, and it was contagious. He stood from the chair he was sitting in and joined you on the couch, in the living room of your small apartment in a bustling city on a capital planet not too far from the Green where you’d met. You took his face in your hands and kissed him, and he immediately slipped his tongue into your mouth. Soon, though, he pulled away.

“We do need to discuss some things,” he said softly. “And then perhaps we can have a practice round?”

“Sounds good,” you responded, kissing him gently again.

You spent the next couple hours talking, some of the topics things you hadn’t considered in the past. Hard limits, things you absolutely won’t do, no exceptions. Soft limits, things you would rather not do but would be willing to try given the right circumstances. Things you’re already into, things you don’t have an opinion on because you haven’t tried it. Ezra was actually taking notes the entire time, telling you he wanted to make sure he did right by you, promising you he’d memorize the entire list of limits, interests, and already-existing kinks. If you thought he was attentive before, he was even more so now, which you didn’t even think was possible. Things got a little more interesting for you when he started to talk about the rules.

He set out the ground rules he thought were appropriate, telling you that if you had any issues with them, to tell him, and you could either nix the rule entirely or change it to something you were more comfortable with. After some back and forth, you landed on the following two rules for now, and you would add more as the relationship evolved. One, you were to always obey commands, which seemed like a gimme; of course you were. Two, all of your orgasms were his and his alone. You were not to cum without permission. If either rules were broken, you’d be punished in a way that Ezra saw fit. Of course, he also reminded you to never be afraid of using the safe word, which was the last thing you agreed on. It had to be something distinct, easy to say, and honestly a little out of place so it would grab attention faster. After some thought, you landed on “cardinal;” a bird you weren’t familiar with, but Ezra had read about in books, and harkened back to his nickname for you.

“Well, birdie, I think we’ve covered everything,” he said. “If anything surfaces, however, we’ll revisit this and renegotiate.”

You nodded. “So… now what?” you asked, excitement clear in your voice.

“Now… you go to the bedroom, disrobe, and we have that practice round,” he said, shutting the notebook he had been taking notes in and nodding towards the bedroom. “I’m right behind you.”

You smiled and got up, heading in that direction. Once you were beside your bed, you quickly took off all of your clothes, hardly hiding your eagerness to do this. Frankly, just talking about the rules and limits and what not had you fairly turned on. Now actually doing this? Your mind raced with ideas of what he would do to you in the next few hours. You sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for him to come and introduce you to this somewhat new dynamic. The time seemed to stretch on; it couldn’t have been more than a few minutes, but it felt like hours before he finally came in, a couple things in hand. You immediately recognized one to be a bundle of rope; once he got closer you recognized what the other was. A ball gag, one with holes in it so the wearer could breathe a little easier.

“If I decide to utilize this gag, I will give you another way of communicating our safeword,” he assured you, setting the items down on the bed beside you, but keeping the rope in his hands. “Give me your hands.”

You immediately complied, holding them out for him. He expertly tied them together, leaving a length loose. He guided you onto the bed, kneeling, then bent you over, tied wrists by your ankles, ass in the air, face on the mattress. He positioned himself on the bed behind you, sitting, and tied your wrists loosely to your ankles so you could keep your legs apart somewhat, but you couldn’t get out of the position.

He placed a hand on your ass, massaging the flesh there as if it was helping him think. “Ah, birdie, we have so many diverse choices,” he mused, letting his hand slip lower. He ran a single finger through your slit, making you sigh with a tinge of frustration. “And already wet. Just considering submitting to me got you this worked up, hm?” You nodded as best you could in this position. You felt the bed shift and he was hovering behind you, hand in your hair, tugging your head up from the mattress so you were looking more or less straight ahead. “When I ask you a question, I expect a verbal response.”

“Yes,” you gasped, sighing again as he let your hair go so your head could fall back into a more comfortable position.

“Good girl,” he said, rewarding you with two fingers rubbing up against your pussy, making you moan in need. You pushed your hips back slightly to try to get more stimulation, but his hand moved away to keep the pressure the same. “So needy.” He pushed your hips back where they were. “You’re positively beautiful like this, bound with your ass in the air, vulnerable, completely at my mercy. I could do absolutely anything to you right now, couldn’t I?” He punctuated his question by easily sliding a single finger into you, making you gasp.

“Anything,” you agreed, fighting the urge to move your hips again considering it didn’t get you very far last time. You felt his lips against the back of one of your thighs, kissing and then nibbling there. You groaned as he worked a second finger into you, painfully slowly, not sparing any more friction than absolutely necessary.

Ezra finally started to work his fingers a little faster, after what seemed like hours of him working in that second finger. You hummed a little almost as a thanks. A shiver went down your spine as you felt air move against your ass, then moaned as you felt his tongue press up against the same spot. This was new, but you would be lying if you said you didn’t like it. His fingers started to move just a little faster, tongue moving in tandem, before he brought his thumb up to rub your clit. You moaned again, breathing a little harder now, involuntarily pressing your hips back towards all of the stimulation. He let you, this time, and gradually worked up the intensity over several excruciating minutes.

At the end of those minutes, you were panting and moaning, walls fluttering around Ezra’s fingers as jolts of your oncoming orgasm announced its proximity. Remembering the rules you’d just laid down not too long ago, you gasped.

“Ezra! Ezra, please, can I cum?” you choked out, everything tense as you neared your crest.

The moment you asked the question, he stopped.

“No.” He pulled away his fingers and his mouth, leaving you unsatisfied and pent up. You whined pathetically at his answer, unhappy but not willing to find out what happens when you argue with him. At least not yet. He laughed lightly at your disappointment, but pressed a kiss to your thigh again. He bit down this time, and you gasped, your back arching slightly at the sharp sensation. He then gently ran his tongue over the indentations he left, and you sighed at the new sensitivity.

“You’ll have to earn that reward,” he said against your skin, kissing to a new spot on your thigh. You shifted a little bit, already getting a little uncomfortable in this position, though you didn’t doubt that was done deliberately. “I want to see you dripping wet, blinded with need, unable to form a coherent statement you want to cum so badly.” His words were a growl that just added fuel to the fire already burning in your core. You felt his hands run over your skin on your thighs and ass, getting close to where you wanted him, but never giving you the satisfaction. After just a few minutes, once he was sure you’d calmed down from how close you’d just been, he rubbed his hand over your pussy again, flat this time, just feeling it. It still made you moan, though, any pressure being a small blessing.

“So, so needy,” he said, moving his fingers so he was simply pressing down on your clit, unmoving, just pressure. You tried to grind your hips, but you were stopped by a firm spank on your ass. “No, you cannot take from me, only receive, do you understand?”

“Yes,” you said, voice strained a little. “I’m sorry.”

He chuckled lowly. “An apology… this is coming so naturally to you,” he praised. “Like you were made to be my personal plaything.” He punctuated his sentence by pulling his hand away and running his tongue up your slit. A shuddering moan escaped your lips, and you fought the urge to grind back on his face. He flicked his tongue over your clit, causing you to make a more high pitched moan. He leaned in further, his tongue firm over your sensitive bundle of nerves, starting to lick against it, humming every so often. You groaned a little bit, partly because it felt amazing, but partly because you knew he wouldn’t give you what you wanted. He sucked lightly, knowing you were frustrated that he was giving you everything except what you really wanted. But, of course, that was the point of this. He was going to make you work, wait for what you wanted.

He kept this up for a little while longer, not nearly as long as he had to the first time thanks to your sensitivity. You were doing your best not to squirm, but it was difficult, and it only got more so as he continued. “Ezra, please, please, can I cum?” you begged, your voice softer than you meant it to be, but you were too worried with the fact he would say no to speak up how you wanted.

“Not yet, birdie,” he cooed, pulling his exquisite tongue away, making you whine again. He hummed, then clicked his tongue, that mind of his always thinking. “I think I want you up on your knees.” You felt the ropes slide away from your ankles, then Ezra’s hand was in your hair again, pulling you up and making you sit down. He untied your wrists, only for a moment, bringing your hands behind your back and tying them again. “Up, on your knees, back to the headboard.”

You nodded, shifting awkwardly as not to lose your balance to get up on your knees. He gently pushed you back so you would be closer to the headboard, tying the loose ends of the rope to it. He nudged your knees slightly further apart, then looked at you, that sly grin he wore so well plastered on his face. “Can you snap?”

“What?”

“With your hands like that, can you snap?” he asked, the authoritative edge in his voice gone; this was a genuine question.

You squeezed your fingers together and snapped them, then nodded. “Yeah.”

“Snap three times.” You did so easily. “Good. That’s how you’re going to communicate our safeword, okay?”

“Okay,” you said, watching him reach for the ball gag. He picked it up, looked at it for a moment, then looked back at you.

“Open your mouth.” You did as you were told, and instead of placing the gag like you expected him to, he spat in your mouth. A small smirk broke out on his face as you closed your mouth, swallowed with a smile, and opened your mouth again. “Fuck, maybe you should be allowed to cum.” He placed the gag in your mouth, tightening and latching it behind your head.

He started slowly rubbing two fingers through your folds again, and you moaned, distorted slightly by the gag. He leaned forward, starting to kiss over your neck, nibbling on the skin where his kisses made you sigh. His fingers once again found your clit. The two times Ezra had brought you to the edge told him everything he needed to know about how your body behaved as you got closer. This meant, much to your dismay, he didn’t need you to tell him how close you were anymore to know when to stop to edge you. He wielded this weapon well, unwavering, for what felt like hours. His mouth explored every inch of your skin from your neck, to your collarbone, to your breasts. You’d have marks coating your skin the next day. It was simultaneously too much and not enough; you were on fire, but you needed release, it’s all you could think about. The praises and coos coming from Ezra fell on deafer and deafer ears as he held you away from the climax you so desperately wanted. You were practically shaking, twitching under his touch. You had drool escaping your mouth from around the ball gag, dripping down onto your neck, and tears stinging in the corners of your eyes. You were mumbling something behind the gag, begging him to let you cum in some incoherent sentence, but he couldn’t understand you, and you knew it; he simply teased you for it.

“Oh, sweetheart, you know you’re completely incomprehensible. I’ll decide when you’re done,” he said, slowing his ministrations down again, making you make some broken noise between a whine and a moan. You could feel your wetness coating the insides of your thighs, and you could hear the nearly obscene noises your pussy made as he slid his fingers in or took them out. You were leaning forward, held up by the ropes on the headboard, head lolling forward occasionally only to be pulled upright by Ezra’s hand in your hair. “Look at me, birdie. I want to see how dazed you are.”

You lost track of time. Your jaw was sore, your body was like a single, sensitive nerve ending, and you’d shed a few tears in frustration and want. When he reached up and unclasped the ball gag and took it from your mouth, you moaned at how good it felt to close your mouth again. “Ezra, please,” you whined. “I can’t--please, I need--fuck, I need to cum, please, please…”

He smirked, his hand gripping your throat lightly but firmly. “Do you think you’ve earned that?”

You nodded weakly in his grasp. “Yes, yes, please…”

He pressed his lips to yours, biting your bottom lip, invading your mouth with his tongue. He let go of your throat and rapidly untied your hands from the headboard, then from each other again. He then grabbed your hips, pulling you forward to lay on your back. “You’re in luck, because I agree.”

He spread your legs and kneeled between them, leaning back a bit to free his straining cock from his pants. You’d all but forgotten about the effect this must have had on him, as well. He palmed your pussy again, gathering some of the plentiful wetness before stroking his cock a couple times, a groan coming from his throat. You nearly screamed as he plunged into you. You were more than ready for him, but he was still big, and the stretch made you arch your back. You reached your hands out to try to find purchase on his body, but he swatted your hands away.

“No taking, remember?” he growled, his hand going back to your throat. You let your hands fall above your head, and nodded.

“Yes, Ezra,” you groan, now fighting the urge to wrap your legs around him. He settled into a steady, but brutal pace, those obscene noises filling the air again.

“Your pussy is fucking paradisiacal,” he grunted, continuing to slam into you, the tip of his cock rubbing against extraordinary inside you that was sending you racing towards a climax you weren’t sure you were going to be able to handle. “Sculpted by the fucking gods just for me.”

You moaned as he continued his thrusting, your body writhing under Ezra. You were  _ close _ , and if he didn’t give you what you wanted,  _ needed  _ this time, you were convinced you would die on the spot. “Ezra! Please, please, can I cum? Please let me cum, Ezra! Ezra,” you gasped, continuing to groan his name, only cut off when he squeezed your throat just a little harder.

“You may, however, little bird, do be mindful of what you wish for,” he said, a foreboding note in his voice, his pace never slowing. He squeezed ever so slightly harder on your throat, and you let out a choked gasp, your slightly impeded breathing only spurring you on to your orgasm.

It hit you like a meteor crashing into an unlucky planet, all-consuming and devastating. Your back arched, your legs shook, your eyes rolled back. You thought you were sensitive before, but now you were exponentially moreso. And Ezra wasn’t stopping. You certainly didn’t last long, and he knew you wouldn’t, and he was going to use that against you in the best possible way. He drew out your orgasm as much as he could, and then took some more, a symphonic moan falling from his lips as your walls clenched around him.

He let go of your throat, reaching between you to start rubbing your nearly raw clit, making you open your mouth to let a sound out, but you could hardly breathe even without his hand around your throat. You wanted to scramble away, but it was like your limbs had shut down because of the conflicting signals your body was giving you.

“I did warn you,” he said, grunting, hips faltering a little bit as he must be getting close himself. His pace certainly was not set with his own longevity in mind. His fingers ran bruising circles around your clit, sending bolts of lightning up and down your spine, your muscles still twitching and convulsing as the stimulation sent you back on the climb towards your next orgasm.

Ezra’s fingers didn’t stop, but his hips made several sharp, spaced out thrusts as he came, another intoxicating moan leaving his mouth, combined with your name. “ _ Perfection _ ,” he hissed, using your pussy to draw out his own orgasm before slipping out of you, making you gasp at the empty feeling. He slipped down between your legs, moved his fingers to slip inside your entrance, and started licking and sucking your already overstimulated clit. You gripped into the sheets below you, a compromise to yourself since you knew he wouldn’t let you grip into his hair if you tried.

“You are going to give me every last orgasm your body can conjure,” he growled into your skin, punctuating by biting firmly, but not harshly, on your bud. You screamed. You didn’t have to look at his face to know he was smirking. He started moving his lips against you again, every scratch of his stubble against you like a small spark. His fingers found that same sensitive spot he was fucking into earlier, and your abdomen jerked in response. With his fingers and his mouth moving together, you were once again on the fast track to a climax.

It was like he was exorcising every last desire from your soul; if you had this, you didn’t want anything else, you didn’t  _ need _ anything else. You were safe, taken care of here, had everything you wanted here. It was perfect, and despite the exhilarating mix of pain and pleasure radiating from your core, you were perfectly content staying here.

That is, for a while. Your second orgasm came, and you twitched under him again, a long, loud moan coming from you. Once again, Ezra didn’t stop. You knew he was talking, praising you for giving him what he wanted, but you couldn’t process exactly what he was saying. His tongue suddenly felt sharp, like a knife every time it swept over your clit. He pressed harder into that sensitive spot inside you, making you shout his name, a plea in your tone.

Your third orgasm snuck up on you, overtaking you suddenly. You were so overwhelmed you felt like you were right on the edge the entire time as it was, constantly waiting for the roller coaster to make another gut-flipping drop.

“Ezra, please!” you cried, your fingers digging so hard into the mattress you would be afraid to tear holes in the fabric if you were more coherent.

“Have you given me everything?” he asked, not slowing down. “Because I simply do not believe you have.” Even though your mind thought you had, your body had different ideas. Your legs were rigid, heels pressing into the bed, toes curled, your back arched. You were going to be hurting tomorrow.

Especially after the fact your body relinquished seven orgasms to Ezra over the course of the next couple hours.

You had tears leaking intermittently from your eyes, and you shook your head weakly. “Ezra, please, I can’t,” you choked out, just before your seventh.

“Oh, one more, birdie, I know you’re capable. You’ve been so good, just impart one more to me,” he cooed, before sucking hard on your raw clit, making you shout. Despite everything, you obeyed, your body going over the edge one more excruciating time. Ezra smiled against your skin, gently working out the rest of your orgasm before letting you go. Your body slumped from its tense state back onto the bed, and you just layed there, trying to catch your breath.

Ezra pressed soft, lingering kisses to your thigh, gently stroking his hand over the other. “Wonderful job, birdie, you did so well,” he said, quietly, climbing up the bed and pressing a chaste kiss to your lips. “We are going to need to replace the sheets with a fresh set, by the way.”

You laughed softly, bringing your hand up to run over his cheek. “That was absolutely incredible,” you mumbled, exhaustion thick in your voice now.

“It was,” he agreed, pressing another kiss to your lips.

Once your breath steadied you sat up, hissing a little bit as your muscles already protested. “Who needs to work out when you can just have someone do that to you?” you asked, rhetorically, making Ezra chuckle. He climbed off the bed, offering you his hand, which you took. You were glad you did, because your legs almost gave out under you when you put weight on them. “Fuck, we don’t have to do anything tomorrow, right?”

“Not that I’m aware of,” he responded, helping you stand and walking you towards the bathroom.

“Good, because I’m already planning on moving as little as humanly possible,” you said, willing your legs to keep you upright. He helped you into the shower, the hot water already working wonders on your tired muscles. You washed up quickly, getting out to make room for Ezra (as romantic and cute as showering together can be, there simply was not enough room in there for both of you). You dried your hair and pulled on your pajamas, before exiting back into the bedroom to grab fresh sheets.

Ezra wasn’t kidding; there was a pretty substantial wet spot where you had been laying while he was eating you out. You carefully set aside the gag and the rope for him to take care of later, and pulled the sheets from the bed. At least your arms were still behaving, though your shoulders were a bit tight from being tied to the headboard. Ezra exited the bathroom just in time to help you put on the fitted sheet. He spread the blanket over the bed, and you hopped in with him immediately following. He made room for you to tuck yourself under his arm, and you happily obliged, laying your head against his chest. He ran his fingers through your hair.

“So, any concerns, thoughts?” Ezra asked softly, pressing a kiss to your forehead.

“Thoughts? That was amazing and I’m totally on board, as if I wasn’t before,” you answered. “Concerns? None yet. Well, actually, I’m concerned I’m going to be sore and covered in hickeys and bruises tomorrow.” You smiled up at him, running your fingers over his cheek again.

“Well, if you can’t feel or see it the following day, I did not do an adequate job,” he responded, turning his head and kissing your palm. “As you said, exercise is now obsolete.”

You giggled a little, nestling back into his chest, arm around him. It didn’t take long for you to fall fast asleep, warm and comfortable and positively exhausted.

The next morning came and you felt like you’d been hit by a train. You groaned, rolling onto your back, trying not to move to aggravate the aching pain creeping from practically every muscle in your legs, torso, and shoulders. And other places. You sat up, scooting back to rest against the headboard. Ezra came into the bedroom, two mugs in hand. He smiled pleasantly at you, handing you one of the hot mugs and sliding back into bed next to you.

“Here,” he said, holding out his hand. You held out yours, and he dropped a couple painkillers into it. “I heard you groan. Sore?”

“Mm,” you affirmed, popping them into your mouth and washing them down with the coffee he’d provided. “In the best possible way.”

“You look like it,” he said, pride in his voice as he eyed your neck. Ah, the hickeys.

“Is it bad?”

“No,” he answered. “If you’re asking if it’s visible or numerous, however, the answer to that is yes.”

You tugged at the neckline of your shirt, glancing down at the parts of your chest you could see. Yep, covered in hickeys and bite marks and bruises. “Well, no doubt you left your mark on me.”

“Good. I want the entire universe to know you’re mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on my tumblr at spacegayofficial ! <3


End file.
